


The New Year

by Cyber_God



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2020, Cute, Kisses, M/M, Mpreg, New Years, lovey, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God
Summary: No place he’d rather be.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The New Year

Cronus leaned against the railing of the balcony. The night was bright and clear, stars twinkling with the reflection of the neon lights below. Trolls and humans alike were in the streets cheering and shouting, an air of excitement around the city. The seadweller glanced at the time on his palmhusk. “Hey Kanny, there is like two minutes left.” He warned to the open door leading into the hotel room. 

There was a muffled grumble from inside the room and the soft pad of feet as Kankri stepped out into the cool crisp air. His favorite red sweater hugging the curve of his belly. Cronus smiled gently and pulled his husband close. “Here, city center is over there. They should be setting off fireworks.” The violetblood hummed, pointing eastwards. 

Kankri leaned against the highblood and sighed, one hand resting on his belly as he turned his attention to where Cronus was pointing. The mutantblood squinted at the haze of lights and people below. “How much longer?” He asked, looking back up towards city square. Cronus checked his watch. “Twenty seconds.” He hummed. They both turned their attention to the sky chanting with the crowds from around the planet. 

“Ten  
.  
Nine  
.  
Eight  
.  
Seven  
.  
Six  
.  
Five  
.  
Four  
.  
Three  
.  
Two  
.  
One!!”

Light exploded in the sky as the year turned. Cronus whooped happily as everyone cheered the new year. He turned to face his husband, the troll he wanted to spend his new life with. The troll he has started a family with. Kankri glanced over, and before he could say a word, Cronus kissed him. This new year was going to be one of the best ever. He just knew it.


End file.
